Tristan Belmont/Personality and Relationships
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 350,000,000|}} }} }} Personality One of Tristan's most easily noticeable characteristics is the calm, cool, and collected manner in which he carries himself. He tends to speak in a very composed manner, even in dire situations, and rarely acts without thinking. His demeanor in a lot of ways can be compared to that of a secret agent. This is amplified, very often enjoys a smoke, and tends to play jazzy music with the crew. Like Shino Kosaka, he is more perceptive than he seems, and often tells people what they need to hear instead of what they want. Hence, he is seen as one of the more hardened members of the crew and can often be as scary as Shino at times. Unlike Shino, however, he is not afraid to show his emotions when the moment calls for it, and is entirely capable of crying or losing his temper, which results in Tristan's short fuse and subsequent beatings of most villains (and Nero). Though Tristan seems like one of the more hardened members of the crew, he does not object to acting foolishly on certain occasions, like dancing with the more immature members of the crew (Hellsing D. Nero, Chung Seiker, Claudia Chambers and Yumeji), or acting childishly excited in certain situations. Tristan is a level-headed and intelligent individual, possessing vast knowledge. He is reticent; not one to open up to people easily and quite judgmental. His distance from others initially keeps him level-headed and moralistic, but his heart has been poisoned with sadness and hatred. Having been traumatized from losing everyone he loved at the age of twelve, Tristan usually closes his heart to new people and remains introverted as to stay focused on his goal. Though Tristan outwardly states that he desires to destroy the entire world government, his fury allows him to compromise his personal morality and delve into the squalid side of society. To the point where most people don't think he is a pirate. He does admit that he is not perfect. He convinced Chung to let him fight because of their differences in abilities. He admitted that he was stronger than Chung in terms of physical strength, that they both had things they could not do and things they could do and because of that, they can help each other. One of Tristan's most prominent characteristics is a strong respect toward food and the preparation of food in the kitchen. Since food and sustenance play a crucial role in maintaining life, he strongly believes that a chef's work must be treated as though it were sacred. Prior to being stranded on an island alone nine years prior, Tristan thought food was dispensable, and tossed out any that had gone bad. In fact, he was disgusted by how his fellow chefs would eat leftovers from customers. However, after being starved, he came to regret his maltreatment to food. As a result, he has a strong tendency to become hostile towards those who waste food or regard it in any way that is less than his respect for it. Thus, he has a habit of beating up anyone who steals food from the fridge (mainly Nero). It has been dictated on many occasions that Tristan puts the quality of food before everything that is not vital. This is precisely why Tristan, in his first appearance, proceeded to beat a prisoner. He also is shown to fully believe that anyone who wishes for food should be given food, be it a customer or a criminal, such as giving the starving Fujitora food despite being from the World Government.